


Шестое апреля

by platepants



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teikou Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants
Summary: драббл ко дню рождения Кисе





	Шестое апреля

Кисе несся к школьным воротам, огибая на своем пути препятствия — нерасторопную старушку, кота, присевшего у столба, обвитого плющом, или стайку девчонок, неспешно идущих по склону, покачивая портфелями в руках и сверкая белыми гольфами и новыми туфлями. От легкого ветра по асфальту кружились опавшие вишневые лепестки.  
— Эй, это Кисе-кун с третьего года! — крикнул кто-то из девчонок.  
— Кисе-кун, подожди! — вторил ей высокий голос, и следом поднялся визг.  
Но Кисе даже не обернулся. Он летел навстречу третьему году средней школы, летел так, что взмокла спина и рубашка выскочила из брюк, а вместо укладки на голове, которую сестра насильно сделала ему перед выходом, волосы торчали в разные стороны.  
Ну, уж в этом-то году точно!  
Петляя между учениками, отталкивая от себя руки, Кисе видел перед собой только одно — широкие стенды, выставленные на школьном дворе. Стенды, на которых вершились судьбы, будто они сами решали, кому идти на пересдачу или оставаться вкалывать дополнительно на каникулах.  
Рядом уже гудела целая толпа, все задирали высоко головы и тыкали пальцами в строки, кто-то визжал, бросаясь в объятия друг друга, кто-то задумчиво тер подбородок, кто-то все еще всматривался, поправляя очки.  
Кисе, кряхтя, пробился в первый ряд, всматриваясь в строки так отчаянно, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.  
Первогодки, второгодки… вот!  
От волнения сердце клокотало где-то в горле, кажется, Кисе слышал его стук даже в ушах.  
Нашел!  
И услышал, как сердце камнем полетело вниз, разбиваясь вдребезги о разочарование. Ну почему? Два года и так не получалось, но на третий-то можно было? Интересно, что об этом думает сам Аомине? От досады Кисе пнул ножку стенда, и тот дрогнул от удара, вибрируя. 

Аомине, ожидаемо, нашелся на крыше. Закинув ногу на ногу, он лежал и жмурился, как сытый кот. Лицо безмятежное и довольное, будто все ему нипочем. Решительным шагом Кисе подошел и навис над ним, заслоняя солнце.

— Привет, — побороть волнение было сложно, Кисе медленно выдохнул два раза и только тогда продолжил. — Ты видел списки на этот год?  
— Списки? Какие? — Аомине приоткрыл глаза и окинул Кисе ленивым взглядом.  
— Классов, — сказал Кисе и чуть не выпалил следом: мы опять в разных, представляешь, разве ты не расстроен?  
— Ну видел, — ответил Аомине.  
— И? — не унимался Кисе.  
— И? — повторил Аомине.  
— Ты смотрел, с кем попал в класс?  
— Не-а, — сказал Аомине, — да и не все ли равно?  
Кисе чуть не захлебнулся от негодования, стиснул зубы, выдохнул сердито, да вовремя прикусил язык — по округе разнесся звонок. 

Первые уроки последнего года шли совсем не так радужно, какими Кисе их себе рисовал. Может, Аомине и прав, какая разница? Они увидятся на перемене и тренировке, и никакие классы не помешают Аомине сожрать его пудинг.  
Подперев кулаком щеку, Кисе выдохнул, с тоской оглядывая своих соседей, и прикинул, где мог бы сидеть Аомине, обязательно на одной из соседних парт, чтобы было удобно тянуться друг к другу, чтобы отвесить крепкий подзатыльник. Уж сейчас Аомине точно его заслуживал, заслуживал настолько, что Кисе принципиально отказался выходить на большую перемену.  
— Эй-эй, — послышались голоса, и по одному тону стало ясно, сейчас расскажут последние сплетни. Девчонки стояли плотным кружком около доски. — Видели, как этот гангуро из параллельного класса всех растолкал утром у списков?  
— Какой грубиян!  
— Кисе-кун совсем другой, — вздохнула другая.  
— Вообще не постеснялся, смотрел так, будто выискивал глазами свою девчонку, надеясь, что они попадут с ней в один класс.  
Кто-то захихикал, а Кисе отвернулся к окну, делая вид, что не слушает.  
— Разве он с кем-то встречается?  
Сердце ударило в ребра — да нет, быть не может.  
— Не видела, но он был такой сердитый! Жуть!

Пожалуй, можно и до крыши прогуляться. Кисе раскрыл школьную сумку и вытащил оттуда бумажный пакет — с сэндвичем, дынной булкой и пачкой сока, и затем, словно нехотя, отодвинул от себя стол. Только титаническим усилием он заставил себя не бежать.  
Может ли быть, что?.. Да нет, это все бред, но ноги сами вели его на крышу, словно знали лучше Кисе, что ему делать. 

Солнце снова ударило в глаза, Кисе, приставив ко лбу ладонь козырьком, покрутил головой по сторонам — Аомине нигде не было, пустая крыша, только уныло поскрипывала сетка на ветру. Наверно, его утащила куда-нибудь Момоиччи, или он пошел искать свою девчонку. Нет, в самом деле, не влюбился же он за какую-то неделю каникул? И не сказал ему об этом?

Кисе опустился и сел на нагретый бетон, зашуршал пакетом и без аппетита съел сэндвич, проткнул трубочкой коробку с яблочным соком. Потянулся за булкой, но задумался и не стал ее трогать.

— Ну и где тебя носило? — раздалось вдруг над самой головой, что Кисе чуть не поперхнулся. Аомине появился внезапно, как черт из табакерки.  
Кисе кое-как проглотил сок и задрал голову.  
— Как это — где?  
— Мы же обычно обедаем тут, не? — Аомине нахмурил брови, а руки спрятал глубоко в карманы.  
— Я был занят, — пробубнил Кисе.  
— А я тебя, вообще-то, ждал, — Аомине вытащил из кармана пачку клубничного молока и прижал к щеке Кисе. Он захлопал глазами, не улавливая происходящее. — А потом искал, — добил Аомине контрольным.  
А я думал, ты искал кого-то еще.  
— Ты никогда меня ничем не угощал, — Кисе до последнего думал, что это не для него.  
— А теперь угощаю, — с недовольным лицом Аомине насильно сунул ему пачку с молоком в руки, и опустился рядом, достав из второго кармана такую же, для себя. — Потому что день сегодня полный отстой.  
— Почему? — спросил Кисе. Утром Аомине все очевидно устраивало.  
— Потому, — нехотя ответил он, и в тоне сквозило «лучше не спрашивай».  
— Ты же не завел себе девчонку за неделю?  
Он имеет право знать, как друг.  
— Чего-о-о? — скривился Аомине, забрасывая руку ему на плечо, и прижался теплым боком. Когда Кисе спрашивал, почему Аомине его обнимает, тот всегда отвечал, потому что ему так удобнее. И сейчас ему, наверно, тоже так удобнее.  
— В задницу списки, — выдохнул Аомине. — Хочу булочку, — сказал он и сунул нос в пакет Кисе.


End file.
